While You Still Need Me
by Alexia Luthor
Summary: Giles thinks about his song in "Once More, With Feeling" in which he expresses his belief that his is standing in Buffy's way. Buffy has little to no part in this (sorry) and starts out angsty


While You Still Need Me   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I wish I did... aaah how different   
the world of Buffy would be if I were in control.   
  
Spoilers: Definitely, for "Once More With Feeling"   
  
Author Notes: The time may be off, but play along please. Giles' sing broke my heart,   
I love that man and if he leaves.... I don't think I could watch it anymore. Ok, yah it's mushy,   
but hell, he's great. Italics are thoughts or read words. This document may disappear for a while   
off of fanfiction.net... will upload better format a later time when site will allow it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Giles looked at his neatly packed clothes and sighed, when he came rushing back with the news   
that Buffy was alive... he never thought he would be returning so soon. Taking off his glasses, Giles began   
clean the lenses, he knew he wouldn't always be needed, but he had never dared to think he would get in   
the way. He was though, in the way, he had known for a while, but the song had made him feel it so much   
more deeply. Giles slumped, his glasses falling into his suitcase. Defeat evident in his posture, Giles   
attempted to rub away the tension in his face.   
  
Rupert Giles was no longer required here, his good intentions stunting the growth of the children   
he tried to help. Time to move on, Rupert, let them find for themselves what you can't show them. It was   
all for the best, it would be hard for all concerned at first, but Buffy, all of them needed to learn how to   
survive in the world and it was clear that they could not do that with him around. By staying, Giles was   
only encouraging Buffy to cling to him, to shield her from real life, not the demons, but bills and talks.   
  
"Umm, Giles!?" Giles started and picked up his glasses, heading downstairs to where he heard   
the voice coming from. Giles looked at the doorway to see Dawn standing there, hands stuffed into her   
pockets. Giles walked up to Dawn, crossing his arms casually.   
  
"Yes Dawn, what is it?" Dawn shifted her weight to her other foot as she shrugged shyly.   
  
"I uuh, have something for you." Giles tilted his head with curiosity. "Ummm," Dawn took her bag   
off her shoulder and stuck her hand in, pulling out a blue gift bag. "here." Giles looked at the bag and   
opened it. Pulling out the contents, Giles brought out a dream catcher. "I made it myself, it was a craft   
thing at school, there's more though." Giles again, dipped into the bag and felt something thin, a card.   
  
Giles opened the envelope and read the front of the card,   
  
Through good and bad   
You stayed by me   
Helped me out with scraped knees   
Were always there   
And always cared   
Like the father I never had   
Helped me up when I was sad   
Let me know that I was loved   
Never let me get pushed or shoved...   
  
Giles opened the card to read the message in side,   
  
Not letting my hope be defeated   
Thanks for all of that,   
Please know you're needed.   
Love,   
Dawn   
  
The homemade card welled tears in the watcher's eyes, Giles blinked them away and smiled at   
Dawn. "I never got to thank you Giles, for you know, being like a father to me, especially while Buffy   
was gone. I just wanted you to know that... I love you and that I'm so glad you came back." Giles felt his   
tears drop as he saw Dawn wipe away her own as she examined the floor. Giles cleared his tears before   
Dawn noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Is there something wrong, Dawn?" Dawn shook her head and looked up at Giles who just looked   
at her, waiting for her real answer.   
  
"It's silly." Giles persisted with the 'tell all' look and Dawn sighed, expressing how silly she felt.   
"I had a dream that you left us again, but we didn't get to say good-bye this time, you left and didn't   
know how much I still needed you here, I just wanted to make sure you did, you know, know." Giles   
smiled and nodded pulling Dawn into a hug.   
  
"I won't go anywhere, Dawn." Not while you still need me. 


End file.
